I'll Be There For You
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are living their dreams in L.A.; however, fate takes a turn with the two popstars meet and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter One: Neon Lights**

_Take a breath, take it in, love has no expiration date_

_My heart will always beat for you at a constant rate_

_It will outlast everything you think is set in stone_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_On and on and on and on_

_Spastic like neon lights_

_Can you feel my love_

_Loud and clear pulls you near_

_Can you feel my love_

_We got all the memories, so much more we can see_

_Better than our first kiss, snow falling on Christmas_

_Like sleeping in on Sunday, laughter we never faked_

_Bob Marley in summer, one love for each other _

_Oh it feels like fireflies_

_Day and night_

_Can you feel my love_

_-"Neon Lights" Natasha Bedingfield_

"Right there, now hold that pose Gabi!" The camera flashed a few times, momentarily blinding singer Gabriella Montez before it stopped, "Good now let's move out into the sunlight. We must make your skin look radiant. Joel!" Gabriella's photographer, Christian, snapped his fingers for Joel, his boyfriend and Gabriella's make-up artist.

"Goodness gracious Christian please keep your panties on, I'm right here." Joel came out from the make-up tent carrying a small cosmetics case. "We'll just touch up your lipstick and eyeshadow and you'll be all set baby doll."

Gabriella giggled, "Thanks Joel, but let's speed it up, Christian looks like he's about to have a heart attack."

Joel rolled his eyes, "He's always about to have a heart attack. He can wait a few minutes if he wants your shot to look perfect."

"Joel! Gabriella! Stop making small talk and get over here before I have a heart attack!" Christian covered his heart with his free hand.

"Oh pulease Christian, you really do not need to be such a drama queen." Joel's Alabama accent drawled out every word.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Joel and Christian, "You two are both drama queens." She muttered, moving away from Christian and out into the sunlight. "Where do you want me Christian?" She used her hand to shade her eyes as she looked over at him.

Christian eyed her for a moment before grinning. It was a grin Gabriella had come to know and one she feared. It meant she was not going to be entirely comfortable with the next part of the shoot. "Well this is the last dress we're doing so why now?"

"Christian..." Gabriella warned, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Christian just shrugged, "Into the fountain you go." He picked up the lens he wanted from the table and walked past her to the fountain in the center of the park they'd taken over.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gabriella looked down at the sheer material of the cream colored dress she was wearing. "It's going to be see-through." She muttered, following the crazy photographer across park.

Christian pointed to the cream colored marble fountain, "In you go Miss Montez." Gabriella just stared at him, "It's for your album cover. In."

Gabriella gaped at him, "You're going to have me soaking wet and see-through on my album cover?"

Christian rolled his eyes, "That dress won't be see-through. Now get in."

Continuing to grumble, Gabriella got in the fountain and sat down, completely soaking herself and secretly hoping she was right but praying she'd be wrong all at once. Standing up she looked down and she was wrong, "Happy?" She asked spinning around and flinging water.

"How about you look like you're having some fun. Huh?" Christian asked. In response Gabriella stuck her tongue out but began spinning around. She had to admit that it was at least a little bit fun.

HSMHSMHSM

"And cut!" Marcus, the director called out.

Troy Bolton sighed and leaned against the car he was standing next to, but wasn't allowed to touch during the shot. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. A headache was coming on.

"Wardrobe change!" Troy stood up as Eileen, his fashion consultant, stood next to him with a button down and a new pair of jeans. He looked down at what he was wearing and rolled his eyes. The outfits were nearly identical. "Come on Troy! Look alive! It's for your new single."

"I need a vacation." He muttered as he snatched the two hangers from her hands and made his way over to the trailer that was acting as a makeshift make up and wardrobe room for his new outdoor music video.

When Troy came back out Marcus was arguing with one of the camera men, "Marcus!" Troy waved his hands to get the director's attention, "What now?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "In the car Troy. Didn't you bother reading the script?" Troy just shrugged his response and slid in the old Dodge.

HSMHSMHSM

"Alright Gabi darling you can go dry off now." Christian waved her away with his hand. Rolling her eyes Gabriella gratefully slipped into the make up tent to change.

Once she was safely inside she slipped out of the dress and wrapped a towel securely around her waist. "Ellie?"

"In here Zeke!" She called out. She watched as the tent flap opened and a tall African American man walked in, "What'd you think?" She asked.

He sat down sighing, "That you need a vacation."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No shit. I'm so over this and the album hasn't even dropped yet." She looked around, "Where's Kelsi?" She walked behind the partition in the room and tugged some shorts and a tank top on.

"Talking to Ryan about music." Zeke called out.

Coming around the corner, Gabriella picked up a hairbrush and began tugging it through her dark curls, "She did a great job with the score on the album." She commented.

Zeke nodded and tossed Gabriella another towel as she began to ring out her hair. "Hey guys!" Both of them turned to see Kelsi Neilson, Gabriella's best friend since middle school, walking into the tent. "So Ryan and I have some great concepts for the next album."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Kelsi I love you but I just want to get this album out, besides, I really haven't started songwriting for the next album."

Kelsi nudged Zeke to get him to move over so she could sit on the couch, "I know, but it's never too early to start."

Gabriella dropped the towel and rubbed her temples, "Kels, I just don't want to think about it right now, okay?"

Kelsi held up her hands in defeat, "Whatever you say Els."

"Gabriella! Kelsi and I have a great new idea for an album on redemption!" Ryan Evans, Gabriella's blonde haired, fedora wearing manager sprinted into the tent.

Gabriella nearly screeched, "Ryan I don't want to do a theme album and I don't want to think about the next album now. Not when this album hasn't even dropped yet!" Picking up her purse and phone she moved swiftly out of the tent without another word.

HSMHSMHSM

"And that's a wrap." Marcus called out through his megaphone. "Go get changed Troy."

"Dude," Troy's best friend Chad Danforth, who played basketball for the Lakers, followed him towards the trailer, "you look so bored with all of this. What's up? You usually love shoots."

Troy shrugged, "Just a little bit tired today." He pulled the button down over his head and tossed it on a chair before struggling out of the jeans.

"Man it's nog just today. You've been like this for like a month now. Maybe you need a vacation?" Chad opened up the fridge and pulled a Miller Lite out.

"Help yourself dude." Troy rolled his eyes as he tugged his own jeans on, "And you know I can't go anywhere until _17 Again _premieres."

"Dude you really should do like two weeks somewhere before the premiere. After that you're going to be traveling all over." Chad took a long sip, "And dude you're really good at singing, but why did you take it up right when your acting career was taking off?"

Troy rubbed his eyes and went in search of his own shirt, "I dunno man, Ryan said it'd be a good idea." He referred to his manager, Ryan Evans, who was really starting to make a name for himself with up and comers.

Chad sighed, "Well I think you need a little R&R."

"This coming from the guy who practically lives on vacation when he's not in season." Troy ducked his head as Chad's empty beer can came flying towards him.

"Hey you could've come with me to the Lakers, they wanted you bad dude, but nooooo you wanted to be an actor. Darbus got you bad dude." Chad opened another beer.

"Dude I tore my ACL, there was no way I'd make it pro after that fall junior year." Troy pulled out a bottle of water. "And Darbus didn't ruin me. I actually enjoy acting dude." He took a sip of water.

Chad just shrugged, "Look dude, come to NYC with me, Jase, Cordy and Tay to see Shar's Broadway debut. You've got a ticket. It'll be fun. Tay, Cordy and Shar will shop and we'll find something manly to do. Or go sightseeing. I want to take Lucy to the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building." Chad patted his ever present basketball he'd named Lucy his freshman year of high school.

Troy rolled his eyes but nodded his head, "Okay man I'm in. Next week NYC. Maybe a few days won't hurt. I'll tell Ryan. I think he's going anyways." Grabbing his phone he shot Ryan a quick text.

"If Ryan's not there Shar will kill him. They are brother and sister." Chad chugged the end of his beer and tossed the can in the garbage can.

"No more beer." Troy stood up and grabbed his car keys. "Let's go to lunch, I'm starving."

**Read & Review**

**XOXO **

**MAS**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Two: One Fine Wire**

_Life plays such silly games inside of me_

_And I've had some distant cries following_

_And their intertwined between the night and sunbeams_

_I wish I were free from this pain in me_

_And I'm juggling all the thoughts in my head_

_I'm juggling and my fears on fire_

_But I'm listening as it evolves in my head_

_I'm balancing on one fine wire_

_- "One Fine Wire" Colbie Caillat_

Chad bounced up and down in his seat with Lucy in his lap, "Dude I am totally stoked you're coming to NYC with us!"

Troy looked over at Chad from across the aisle in the first class section of their Delta plane, "Okay man three things; 1- stop bouncing like a five year old, 2- who says stoked anymore, 3- how does Taylor date you?"

Leaning around Chad from her spot by the window Taylor McKessie, one of the younger District Attorneys in Los Angeles, answered, "Liquor. Lots of liquor." Leaning back in her seat she continued to thumb through the case notes she'd received the night before from a clerk as she left the office.

Putting his hand up to block her face Chad faced Troy again, "Ignore her, she's delusional from too many murder cases."

"Chad I think you're delusional from being hit in the head with a basketball too many times." Cordelia Miller leaned up from her seat behind Taylor and patted Chad's afro, "But it's okay, it's why we keep you around. To mock you." Picking up her magazine, she continued to read.

"Oh so you're just going to insult me and then continue reading? What is so interesting?" Chad crossed his arms like the five year old he was at heart.

Cordelia turned the magazine around so he could see, "Me." She pointed to the picture of herself in a dress at the red carpet premiere of her last movie, Sherlock Holmes, "I look perfect."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Princess."

"Man it's not her fault she looks better in a dress than you." Jason Cross smacked Chad's arm from his seat behind him.

"It's also not our fault that we know that for a fact." Ryan continued to thumb through the contract he was reading next to Troy.

"Why am I friends with you people?" Chad asked as he began to stroke Lucy, "At least Lucy loves me."

Taylor rolled her eyes and shut the folder she had out, "Seriously Chad? Sometimes I think that basketball gets more affection than I do."

"You two are one weird ass couple." Cordelia muttered.

Troy leaned back and snagged the magazine from Cordelia, "Seriously Cordy how do you read this shit? I mean come on!" He flipped through the magazine and stopped at a page that was speculating couples, "Look this even says we're dating. Yeah fucking right." He tossed it back at her.

"I just like to keep up with all the gossip." She opened the magazine up to a story on Taylor Swift.

"Yeah well seeing as how we are the gossip I'd prefer not to know." Troy closed his eyes.

"Dude you really did need a vacation." Ryan smacked his arm.

"I told you so!" Chad pointed to Ryan.

"Yeah and you exaggerate everything so I didn't believe you." Ryan shot back.

"Can you two not fight over me?" Troy asked.

"How about no one fights at all. That way I don't have to arrest anyone." Jason muttered.

"You don't have jurisdiction in the air." Taylor informed him as she jotted down a few notes on the legal pad propped up on her tray. Jason just rolled his eyes.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella gripped the arm rests of her chair as the plane swooped down and hit the runway. She breathed a sigh of relief as it began to taxi towards the gate. "I hate landings."

"And take offs." Kelsi grinned at her.

"And flights." Zeke poked her arm from across the aisle.

"Fine I hate flying. Sue me. If people were supposed to fly we'd have wings." Gabriella threw her hands up dramatically.

"You're just nervous about this audition." Kelsi rubbed her arm, "And it will go fine."

"Fine? Are you kidding me? It's a TV role. I don't act. I sing. Ryan is nuts. And the shooting is all the way out here in New York? And they couldn't even bother to hold auditions Los Angeles. Now I'm going to be flying all the time. And I hate flying." Gabriella continued to rant.

"Seriously Gabs you'll be fine. You did all the school plays in high school and you were always the lead. You'll be fine in this. You'll definitely land the role of Blair Waldorf on Gossip Girl." Zeke patted her hand. She just glared at him.

"Doubtful!" Gabriella lashed back at him, "And the only reason you're out here," she pointed at Kelsi, "is because you're in love with Ryan and want to see him." Zeke chuckled as Kelsi blushed and ducked her head, "And you," Gabriella pointed at Zeke and poked his arm from across the aisle, "are only coming because you're hoping you'll see Ryan's spoiled, overly dramatic twin sister you drunkenly met one night in a bar two years ago who you're still in love with." Gabriella took a breath and sat back, pulling her purse into her lap as the fasten seat belt sign flashed off. "This is gonna suck."

"Well with that attitude it is." Kelsi mumbled, looking over at Zeke with warning signs in her eyes. Gabriella was definitely nervous.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy stood up, tossing his carry on over his shoulder, "Come on Chad, let's go get our bags and hail a cab. I'm sure Lucy needs to take a nap." Troy smacked his best friend's back as he led the way off the airplane.

"Maybe we can leave Lucy at the hotel tonight?" Cordelia suggest as she slipped her purse over her arm and pushed her sunglasses onto her face. "You know so we won't be embarrassed by you anymore Chadwick."

Chad pulled his glasses out of his pocket, "You're just jealous she's more fun than you." He poked Cordelia in the side as he followed Troy off the plane, cutting in front of her.

She gave a huff of indignation, but Taylor stepped in before she could start yelling, "Will you two please stop acting like six year olds. Honestly, we're on vacation. I want to relax, not continue to break up fights ever five minutes. I can't arbitrate this much."

"You're a lawyer Tay, it's what you do." Ryan slipped his fedora on his head and grabbed his sunglasses out of his bag as he pulled it onto his shoulder.

"Yeah well I think it's easier to work with murderers sometimes than with you people." She muttered, adjusting her briefcase and purse as she linked her arm through Chad's.

The six arrived at the luggage carousel and huddled together in a group, sunglasses on. Troy instinctively ducked his head as a group of teenage girls passed by and Jason's arm slithered around Cordelia's waist protectively. "How quickly do you think we can get out of here?" Jason looked down at his watch.

"Oh my God! It's Troy Bolton!" One high pitched female voice shrieked across the baggage claim.

"Fuck." Troy muttered as he dropped his head even more.

"You just have to have a recognizable face dude." Chad hit him.

"Ow, man don't do that." Troy hit him back.

"Don't make me arrest you two for causing a public disturbance or physical violence." Jason warned.

"Don't be a cop for like five minutes please." Cordelia looked at her boyfriend.

"And the last thing Troy needs is bad press." Ryan muttered as he darted towards the carousel that had just begun moving.

"I told y'all we should've had a car here waiting for us. Now we're going to have to fight fans and the taxi line." Cordelia wailed quietly as she moved to stand by Ryan.

"Excuse me, Miss Miller, can I please have your autograph?" A teenage boy was standing in front of her with a pen and paper.

Plastering a smile on her face she nodded, "Of course."

Ryan pulled his bag and Taylor's off the carousel, "Yo, Jase come help me since you don't have fans hanging around you."

"Hey I could have fans," he moved next to Ryan and pulled Cordelia's bag off the carousel, "you know ones who love that I'm a crime fighter." He did a little karate chop as he spoke.

"Yeah dude you're a badass." Chad slapped his back as he pushed Taylor towards them to keep her out of the line of fire of fans who had collected around Troy and Cordelia.

"Man that's why I'm a manager." Ryan rolled his eyes as he glanced at Troy who was leaning down to smile for a picture.

"He's a good sport and everyone loves him because he's so nice and down to earth." Taylor nudged Chad, "There's your bag." She pointed in front of her as she continued to struggle with her briefcase.

"Dude it's Chad Danforth!" A deep voice boomed from a distance.

"And never mind, Jason." She nudged her friend, "Chad's about to be taken by fans."

"Hey man," Chad greeted the tall college frat boy who'd come over to him, "what's up?" He did his typical man shake and hug with the guy that had him loved by all fans.

"Holy shit you are as cool as they say. And is that Lucy?" He pointed to the ball tucked under Chad's arm.

Chad nodded, "Want to pet her." Taylor rolled her eyes and laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"Sometimes their careers are exhausting." She muttered.

Jason patted her head, "Yeah well they have it easier than us."

"Everyone has it easier than us." She murmured, fiddling with her briefcase strap again.

Jason shrugged, "It's our job." Taylor just sighed.

Another screech stopped the conversation, "Gabriella Montez!"

Ryan's head shot up, "Oh yeah she's got her audition today." Ryan picked the final bag up, "Jase go grab a cart and let's see about getting two taxis."

Jason nodded and chuckled as Troy and Cordelia were abandoned for Gabriella Montez, an up and coming singer he didn't know much about. He walked past her just as the fans were about to mob her and the two people she was with and just in time to hear her say, "Zeke I don't feel so good."

"It's gonna be fine Gabs, we'll grab the bags and grab a taxi." The tall African American next to her said.

Her earlier statement made Jason stop on his quest for a baggage cart, "Miss Montez." He stepped in front of the mob of fans, "Your escort is waiting for you."

Gabriella looked up with confusion clearly written on her face, "Excuse me."

"Officer Cross, here to escort you to your hotel." He dug his badge out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

She looked at his badge, then at him and then at Zeke, "Um alright?" She questioned.

"Everyone please take a step back," Jason requested, "Miss Montez has an important appointment to get to, she'd love to stay and sign autographs if she could."

"I'll go start to grab the bags," Kelsi peeled off, wondering about the cop who stopped to help.

"Zeke, who is this?" Gabriella whispered.

Zeke shrugged, "Maybe Ryan hired him." He whispered back.

"His badge said LAPD, not NYPD." She nudged his ribs, "Just keep close to us okay?" She requested. She looked up and saw Kelsi waving, "Apparently our bags are already here." She latched onto Zeke and doubled her pace.

"Do you have a car or need a cab." Jason asked as the young singer wavered slightly.

"Cab Office Cross, thank you." Zeke grabbed his and Gabriella's bag and let the officer lead the way out of JFK airport.

A moment later Jason was helping Gabriella into the cab, "Thank you Officer." She murmured as she stepped inside.

"No problem. Enjoy New York." He shut the door after Gabriella's friend had stepped in and shook hands with the man with them. "Is she going to be okay?"

Zeke nodded, "Flights make her sick."

"Jason!" Zeke and Jason both turned at Cordelia's voice.

"Got to go man, my girlfriend needs me now." He waved to Zeke and tapped the hood of the cab as he stepped back onto the curb.

Zeke sat down in the front and instructed the cab driver, "The W Hotel please." The driver nodded and took off.

"I need a vacation." Gabriella muttered as she laid on her head on Kelsi's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What the fuck dude?" Chad had Taylor and Cordelia attached to him, "You just ditch us with all the luggage."

"Hey I see you found a luggage cart." Jason pointed to the big silver cart Ryan was pushing.

"Yeah man and we probably could've used a cop to get through that mess." Ryan muttered.

"Hey I offered to get us security. I offered you the best the NYPD offers. Javi offered to pick us up." Jason held up his hands as he referred to Detective Javier Esposito, one of his friends from college who was a cop in New York with some of the finest homicide detectives, and their tag-a-long writer, Richard Castle.

"Yeah cause Castle's a lot of protection." Troy mumbled. "Let's just get cabs. I need a drink."

Taylor groaned, "Will everyone stop complaining. We're about to have to face Sharpay. That's enough of a mess as is." She flew her hand up and flagged down the next cab. "We need to settle in before the Ice Queen of the East finds us."

"Hey that is my sister you're talking about." Ryan argued as he threw a bag into the trunk of the cab while Chad flagged down the cab behind it.

"And you know she's right." Cordelia muttered.

"You just don't like her cause you two can't share the spotlight." Troy tossed his carry on in the front seat of the cab. Sitting down he looked at the cab driver, "The W Hotel."

"You got it." The driver said as the back seat door closed with Chad and Taylor in it.

**Review!**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Three: Manhattan From the Sky**

_You are my Manhattan from the sky_

_You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high_

_But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside_

_And I wanna come down and walk around your mind_

_- "Manhattan From the Sky" Kate Voegele_

Gabriella tapped her fingers on the marble countertop of the reception desk at the W Hotel. "We should have booked an earlier flight." She muttered to Zeke as the receptionist fumbled with the computer. She glanced down at her watch. And then back up at the receptionist. It was the fifth time she'd done it and she could tell it was making the receptionist more nervous. Then again, this was a high profile hotel, she should be more efficient at her job.

"She's probably new." He whispered in her ear, "Relax you're going to have plenty of time to get to your audition."

"I just really wanted to settle in and change." She glanced at her watch again and groaned, "Fuck it." She threw her oversized purse that had her script in it over her shoulder and pushed her suitcase closer to Zeke. Fishing through her bag she tossed her credit card at the woman, "I have an audition to get to, please get them checked in, Zeke can sign for me or I can sign when I get back." Leaning up she kissed Zeke's cheek before pushing her sunglasses down her face, "Tell Kelsi I love her." Gabriella waved as she walked backwards. "Shit." She squealed as she tripped over luggage and ran straight into someone.

"Whoa there, you gotta watch where you're going." Gabriella straightened up at the lecturing tone in the male voice.

"Well I am just so sorry to inconvenience you." She struck back.

"Hey I was the one walking forward." Gabriella glared at the tall brown haired guy with sunglasses on his face.

She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't tell because of her own dark glasses, "Excuse me, I have to get to work." She muttered with no other apology.

Troy Bolton watched the brunette storm out of the hotel lobby. Rolling his eyes he pushed his sunglasses on his head, "That reminds me I have an audition to get to as well. Thanks so much for that by the way Ryan."

Ryan shrugged from his spot in line at the check in desk, "I thought TV might do you some good."

"Cause and album and movie aren't enough are they?" Troy handed Jason his suitcase, "Can you just dump this in your room. Apparently _Gossip Girl_ awaits me." He turned with a flourish that had Taylor and Chad chuckling as he walked back through the front doors to hail a cab.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella hand the cab driver a twenty and walked into the CW building where the first auditions for _Gossip Girl _were being held. She was immediately ushered to a large room that was more than likely used for large conferences and speakers where she was checked in before taking a seat. Glancing around the room she realized she was the only one not dressed like an upper east sider. She was in skinny jeans and flats with a purple halter top on that was mostly covered by an oversized gray sweater. She shrugged and sighed as she fished her script out of her purse. Flipping through it she read the scene that had been marked for her.

After reading it through twice she realized if she didn't know it by now, she wasn't going to know it whenever they called her. Instead she sat back and began to inspect the other actors. She noted the room had been sectioned off. She was in a section marked 'Blair Waldorf'. There was an array of girls in the 'Serena van der Woodsen' and 'Jenny Humphrey' sections. The guys were on the other side of the room in taped off areas marked 'Chuck Bass', 'Nate Archibald' and 'Dan Humphrey'. Apparently they were only working on casting the kids today.

"Oh my god it's Troy Bolton!" the screech from one of the girls auditioning for Jenny Humphrey echoed in the room.

Gabriella's eyes traveled towards the door as the tall brown-haired, blue-eyed movie star sauntered in. _Ryan didn't mention he was auditioning. And he's one of Ryan's clients. _Gabriella just chuckled, "What's so funny?" She looked at the blonde who was sitting next to her, but was in the Serena van der Woodsen section.

"I didn't realize Troy Bolton was auditioning." Gabriella's eyes followed him as he took a seat in the Nate Archibald section, "For Nate Archibald no less."

The blonde's eyebrows rose, "Do you know him?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No but we have the same manager."

"Oh my god you have Ryan Evans too? I'm so jealous. Everyone who uses him is going to make it."

Gabriella chuckled, "Well we all hope so, I'm Gabriella Montez."

The blonde grinned, "Blake Crawford." She stuck her hand out, "I've heard your new single. I love it. I can't wait for the album to drop."

Gabriella smiled, "Me too, it's been a lot of fun, but so much work. You were in _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ right?" Blake nodded, "I love that movie. It's so great."

Blake nodded and smiled, "Thanks. I hope this works out, the script is pretty great. And the books are awesome."

"Oh I know, I'm halfway through the series already. I can't seem to put them down. I heard the show won't be quite as scandalous though. Bummer right?"

"No kidding, but I guess the CW couldn't show it if it was."

"It'd be an HBO show for sure." Gabriella winked at Blake.

Blake sighed and leaned back, "You and Troy are the only people I recognize here."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I guess it's everyone trying to break into the business."

"Well I sure hope you get it Gabriella. It'd be fun to work with you. It's also nice to see there's someone else here who didn't dress for the audition." Blake glanced around the room at the short skirts, plaid skirts and headbands.

Gabriella chuckled, "Yeah I just got off a plane. I didn't even have time to check into my hotel room. My bag is with my friends who came with me."

"I flew in yesterday, but I still didn't feel it was necessary. Just cause you can put a headband in your hair doesn't mean you can act."

"Exactly. It looks like Troy had that same idea." Gabriella nodded to him across the room in his low slung jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket. Not something Nate Archibald would be caught dead in.

"Gabriella Montez, Blake Crawford, Jennifer Chase, Ed Lively and Penn Meister." Gabriella and Blake both stood up at the sound of their names.

"I guess we're doing a read through with an entire cast." Gabriella frowned.

Blake flipped through her script. "Um the scene I was told to prepare for only had Dan's character in it."

"Mine had Chuck's." Gabriella shrugged, "Guess we'll just have to wing it. Everyone else looks as confused as we are." She moved to the back door where one of the casting assistants was standing waiting for them.

"Great so y'all are in room 4 and they'll hand you a script when you get there."

"Well this is a first." Troy mumbled looking at the group around him. "And a little unorthodox for an audition."

Blake shrugged, "Whatever, let's just get it over with." She followed directly behind the young man who'd summoned them.

They took seats around the conference table in the small room as the casting assistant said, "Someone will be with you shortly."

Jennifer looked around the room and then at the closed door. She glanced down at her script and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Has anyone even seen this script yet?"

Ed spoke up, "No I haven't. And I've never been to an audition run like this."

Gabriella cleared her throat, "Well I have a feeling we're going to be left here for a while so we might as well introduce ourselves, I'm Gabriella Montez."

Troy stared at her, "Isn't Ryan Evans your manager?" She nodded in response, "He's my manager too. Did he trick you into doing this?"

Gabriella chuckled, "Yup. I have an album dropping in two weeks so this kind of threw me for a loop."

"Yeah _17 Again _is coming out next month. I can't believe I agreed to come here." He laughed, "I'm Troy Bolton."

"Oh I think we all know who you are." Blake tugged her long hair into a bun, "I'm Blake Crawford."

Thirty minutes later the group sat chatting in the room without any producers, casting directors or cameramen. "I'm beginning to think this show isn't happening at all. That we've all been tricked." Penn grumbled as he flipped through the script.

"We might as well read this through." Gabriella glanced at the three sheets of paper they'd been handed. "If a casting director comes in he'll probably say 'action' and expect us to just go."

"Sounds good to me." Blake spread her pages out, "These are three separate scenes and we're not all in one of them." She sighed, "Who wants to start?"

"Let's do the Nate and Blair scene first." Troy picked up the paper with that on it. "It eventually involves Chuck anyhow." He looked down, "Then we can do the Serena and Dan and then the Blair and Jenny."

"You're in control then Mr. Director." Ed gestured to Troy to start them out.

Twenty more minutes, two read throughs and one blocking later, Blake grumbled, "I'm so ready to be out of here, they clearly don't want us here."

The door opened at that point, "Good afternoon everyone."

The group faced the door, "It's about time." Troy muttered to Gabriella under his breath.

The woman smiled, "I am Christina Guil and I am the director for _Gossip Girl. _I wanted to ask all of you back for a callback."

Jennifer stared at them, "You never even heard us read."

Christina pointed to a small camera lodged in the corner where the wall and ceiling met, "Actually we did. And we'll contact all of you with further details. You may go now." She walked out of the room with no further explanation.

Troy chuckled, "Well that was the weirdest audition I've ever had. Remind me to kick Ryan's ass."

Gabriella laughed as they left the building in a group and raised her hand to flag down a cab, "I will. I just need to find out where he's staying. I think he's in New York right now."

"He is. He's with me at the W." Troy opened the cab door for her.

Spinning she said, "Hey that's where I am. Want a lift?" She nodded her head to the cab she was about to step into.

Troy nodded, "Sure. Anyone else headed to the W?" He asked Ed, Penn, Jennifer and Blake.

Blake shook her head, "No I'm headed to the same hotel as Penn."

Ed shook his head, "I have an apartment here."

Jennifer waved, "My mom is here actually," she motioned to a blonde woman who was standing next to a cab, "see you guys later."

"Well Montez, I guess it's just you and me." Troy gestured for her to slide in.

"How will I ever survive this cab ride alone?" Gabriella grumbled dramatically.

Troy chuckled and looked at the cab driver, "The W Hotel please."

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Four: Feelings Show**

_Love is crazy pretty baby_

_Take it real slow_

_My feelings show_

_All you have to do_

_Is never ever let it go_

_My feelings show_

_And I want you to know_

_My feelings show_

"_Feelings Show" Colbie Caillat_

* * *

"Seriously Troy, you're not paying for this cab ride!" Gabriella whipped her wallet out and grabbed a twenty dollar bill.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Your money is no good, just put it away." Gabriella shook her head and went to respond, but Troy cut her off just as the cab pulled up to the curb in front of the W Hotel, "Are you always this stubborn?" He asked, shoving the bill at the cab driver.

Gabriella sighed in defeat and put her wallet back in her purse, "Are you?" She retorted.

Troy opened the cab door and stepped out, instinctively ducking his head to avoid camera flashes. Gabriella repositioned her sunglasses and stepped out behind him. Not realizing the cab had not pulled up right at the curb, she tripped on the edge of the sidewalk and flew forward.

Troy rolled his eyes as he caught her arm before she could land on the sidewalk, "And you must be naturally clumsy." He mumbled to her as he helped her straighten, "This is the second time today I've caught you."

Gabriella stood up and glared at him, even though he couldn't tell, "I am actually quite graceful." She lied, knowing that she fell more often than normal people.

Troy chuckled and hooked her arm safely through his, "While I have not seen any evidence of that, I will let it slide. I would, however, like to get you safely inside so Ryan doesn't kill me for allowing you to break yourself."

Gabriella looked up at him and stuck her tongue out. She figured it was more mature than smacking him. It was then that she noticed the flashing lights from the cameras permanently stationed outside of the W Hotel.

Once they were safely inside and out of the line of fire she looked up at Troy and laughed, "Those should make for some interesting pictures."

Troy led the way to the elevators, "I can see it now," his hands rose for dramatic effect, "Troyella: Vacationing in New York City."

Gabriella giggled and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head as she fished her phone out of her purse to check for the hotel room number Zeke was supposed to text her, "Troyella? Really Troy? That's your brilliant celebrity name?"

Troy shrugged and pushed the up button again, trying to speed the elevator up, "Why did you have something better?"

Gabriella thought for a moment as she put her phone back in her purse with the knowledge that she was in 1509, "No not really. I'm not really into celebrity gossip."

Troy let her onto the elevator first and hit the sixteen, "What floor?"

"Fifteen."

Troy hit the button before continuing, "I'm not into it either, but Cordy loves it."

Gabriella glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Troy chuckled and shook his head, "No she's dating my friend Jason, you may have heard of her, Cordelia Miller?"

"The actress who played Irene Adler in _Sherlock Holmes? _And that would be her most recent credit." Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "No never heard of her."

Troy chuckled, "Well if rumor is correct,"

"Which it rarely is." Gabriella interjected as the doors opened on the fifteenth floor.

"You may be the one to overthrow her reign as the current princess of the red carpet." Gabriella just stared at him blankly, "See you around Gabriella." She watched the doors close without a goodbye to Troy.

Shaking her head, Gabriella moved down the hallway until she reached 1509. She knocked at the door and a moment later it was opened by Zeke, "Hey! Star! How did it go?" He pulled her into a hug.

She shrugged and dropped her purse on the queen sized bed, apparently this was Zeke's room, but she could see through the open connecting doorway two full sized beds, which was her room she'd share with Kelsi. "Fine."

Kelsi emerged from the balcony a moment later, "That's all we get? Fine?"

Gabriella kicked off her flats and laid out on the bed, "Yup, that's all you get." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Is someone tired?" Zeke grabbed her foot and yanked it playfully.

She shrieked at how much it tickled, "No someone is hungry." She cocked an eye open, "Have y'all eaten yet?"

Zeke shook his head, "No we were waiting for you. Wanna hit the town for dinner or stay in?"

Gabriella sat up and glanced out the window. They were already in New York, might as well enjoy it. "Let's go out. I'm gonna shower and change. Let's find something fun to do that involves a short dress and high heels."

Zeke nodded, "Okay, but if my dress is shorter than yours I'm going to wind up looking like a hooker." Zeke ducked at the pillow that came flying towards his head.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy knocked on the door of Jason and Cordelia's room where his luggage and room key were. Ryan opened the door, "My main man how was the audition? Did it go well?"

Troy glared at Ryan for a moment, "That was the most ridiculous and strangest audition I have ever been to in my life." His glare was fleeting though as his mind wandered to the brunette who could be playing Blair Waldorf, "I got a call back though."

Ryan slapped his back as he stepped around Troy into the crowded hotel room, "That is awesome man. I'm telling you, you're gonna be huge!"

Troy stuck his hands in his pockets, "So you didn't tell me you were going to have another client there. I auditioned with Gabriella Montez."

Taylor stood up, knocking over the file she was hovered over at the desk, "You met Gabriella Montez? Her music is amazing! I cannot wait for her album to drop. So what was she like? Was she nice or like Cordelia and Sharpay." She referred to the two drama queens who were sitting on opposite sides of the hotel room refusing to even look at one another.

Sharpay's eyes swiveled to Taylor, "Excuse me, but I am nice. It's not my fault that Miss Miller is difficult."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "I'm hardly the high maintenance one."

Troy scoffed, "You're both high maintenance and difficult. For some reason that's why we love you. Gabriella seemed nice enough. Good actress." He commented with a shrug, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jason.

Cordelia let out a huff, "Well I think she seems like a bitch."

"Cordy, you're just jealous because you can't sing. She's getting into acting and she can sing. You're afraid she'll eclipse you." Chad took another sip of his water.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Cordelia," Ryan began, "so far she's maybe a TV actress. You're a movie star. You're just about to hit the A-list crowd."

Cordelia nodded, "Just as long as you remember that I am your etoile." She referred to the French word for 'star' that Ryan showered her with when she first became his client three years prior.

Ryan gave her a tired look, "You are one of my few etoiles." He replied, "I can have more than one." Cordelia didn't reply, instead she just glared.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at the conversation and stood up to stretch, "Well I think I'm going to head back to my place. Why don't we shower and change and go out tonight. It's the only night I have off while you guys are in town."

Troy nodded, "Where do you want us to meet you and when?"

Sharpay tapped her pink and white manicured finger to her chin, "The PDT on 113 St. Marks Place and First Avenue. It's a sexy speakeasy. Dresses and heels ladies." She waved as she walked out of the room.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella placed the phone in its cradle, "Well," she glanced down at the paper in her hand, "here's the list of bars from the concierge. I'm leaning towards PDT. It sounds like a neat little speakeasy."

Zeke shrugged, "Wherever I can get a beer and don't have to wear a coat and tie." A ringing interrupted his train of thought. He glanced over at Gabriella's phone, "Gabriella's phone, Zeke speaking."

Ryan chuckled on the other end, "Hey Zeke it's Ryan."

"Oh hey Ryan, do you need Gabs?" Zeke snapped at Gabriella to get her attention.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that we're going to PDT, it's a speakeasy on 113 St. Marks Place and First Avenue. We'll probably be there around 8:30. You should join us." Ryan offered.

Zeke laughed, "The concierge just recommended PDT to us and we were thinking about going there." He put his hand over the speaker, "Gabs Ryan invited us out to PDT, you game?" Gabriella and Kelsi nodded, "We'll see you then Ryan." He hung up the phone.

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


End file.
